


crave

by aserwq (orphan_account)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aserwq
Summary: they crave each other, a sort of sweet torture.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 24





	crave

Bella looked stunning in her lavish wedding dress. Alice knew she would, but it was still different to see this blinding beauty with your eyes instead of your vision. Desire and hunger pooled in her gut for the gorgeous, untouchable new bride. Her desire was mirrored clearly if anyone was to look close enough, but none would. After all, as much as neither woman liked to talk about it with each other, this was the day of Bella's wedding to Alice's brother.

Every time the flow of the buzzing crowd brought them into orbit, Alice could feel her unneeded breath catch with the heady mix of wanting and knowing she was wanted. Every time they spun back away from each other, each woman in the arms of their respective husbands, it was the most blissful kind of agony. Alice couldn't help but be relieved that she, unlike her newly married brother, knew multiple languages so Edward could not tell what it was she was thinking. Her golden eyes were perpetually fixed upon those of Bella, watching as she laughed and blushed and looked anywhere but at Alice.

Their hungry desire would not be assuaged tonight, or ever. The rings on their fingers made sure of that, as did the vows that had just been spoken. It only made their mutual craving and blissful daydreams all the more torturous.


End file.
